


Worthy of a Smile and a Nod

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Ring Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Clark enjoys Hal's ring very much





	Worthy of a Smile and a Nod

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cero_ate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/gifts).



There are numerous ways to restrain someone, especially when dealing with a person who can be bound by their word alone.

Clark knows this, of course. He’s known it since the first inkling of desire to be dominated accompanied the need to control himself in the barn he’d shared with his first lover. Her experience and imagination had opened up a world that Clark hadn’t dreamed of, one that was perfect for making sure he never hurt anyone accidentally while still being able to thoroughly enjoy himself.

It’s a world Clark continued to explore long after leaving his red-haired Mistress and home state behind. And though there are other lovers that have introduced far more advanced ways of binding Superman - some involving a degree of masochism that his pretty little farm girl never could have fathomed - one constant remains true. There are precious few ways to _physically_ restrain Clark without using the one device that can assuredly kill him. Understandably, most of his lovers are loathe to use it. Their hesitation grows stronger after his funeral.

But Hal Jordan never needs Kryptonite to hold him down and as much as Clark enjoys the thrill of verbal domination, he enjoys being with a man that can physically hold him down even more.

The ring is quite impressive, Clark thinks, because even though the words "sex toy" still make him blush, the sheer number of those devices that Hal can produce with his willpower is remarkable.

Hal likes to show off, of course. But for Clark, all the fancy toys don’t mean nearly as much as the feel of the green restraints strong enough to actually tie him down. They’re restraints Clark can struggle against without causing them to snap like strands of straw. Moreover, when Clark does struggle, that ring allows Hal to punish him for it.

Clark wishes for a way to explain to Hal how much their sessions mean to him. But the freedom offered by their time together leaves the reporter fumbling for the right words.

Hal lets him stumble over his own words for a minute. Then he interrupts, in the politely bossy manner that Hal always has at the beginning of their time together, asking if Clark is ready to begin.

Clark's only reply is a smile and a nod. With Hal, words aren't important.


End file.
